devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Slayer Style
The Dark Slayer Style is Vergil's personal style in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, and one of Dante's styles in Devil May Cry 4. As a warrior fallen from grace, Vergil can use the power of darkness to obtain new weapons and skills by leveling the style.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Style File — Dark Slayer: "A warrior fallen from grace. The power of darkness gives birth to new weapons and skills." The style itself performs much like Dante's Trickster Style.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Customize — Style: "Allows player to avoid enemy attacks using special evasive movements." In Devil May Cry 4, Dante obtains this style after receiving Yamato, but instead of being based on teleportation, it allows Dante to replicate a few of Vergil's skills with the Yamato. Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition Vergil's Dark Slayer is his most effective movement tool, allowing him to reposition himself on the battlefield by teleportation. Air Trick will take him directly in front of an enemy on the ground or in the air. If the player is not locked on to an enemy, Vergil will simply disappear and reappear in the same place. Trick Up will bring him above the enemy or above his current position if there is no enemy. Trick Down will teleport Vergil back to the ground or behind his current standing position. These abilities allow Vergil to close and create distance as needed. They also have the added benefit of invincibility frames because Vergil is momentarily off the field during the teleports. A well timed Air Trick with no lock-on can allow Vergil to avoid oncoming attacks without changing his position. Devil May Cry 4 The player can activate Dark Slayer Style by pressing the directional pad in the direction of the currently selected style. When Dante enters Dark Slayer while idle, he mimes slicking his hair back and shouts "Get Set!" or on the move like other styles, shout "Change!", while being enveloped by a purple electrical aura. When not being used, the Yamato vanishes in a puff of blue smoke. If he manages to sheathe Yamato he will gain a full Devil Trigger rune. Dante will hold Yamato in his hand after activating Dark Slayer and remaining idle. In terms of combat, Dante uses Yamato in a similar manner to Vergil in ''Devil May Cry 3, using iaido-like attacks, but is overall more limited in its moveset. Dante's use of Yamato is supplementary, and is meant to be used in conjunction with other weapons rather than on its own. Slash Dimension can be used at two ranges and covers a wide area, however its start up and recover time are rather slow. Yamato Combo S and Aerial Rave V are identical to Vergil's Combo 1 and Aerial Rave respectively. Movesets Devil May Cry 3 (Vergil)= |-| Devil May Cry 4 (Dante)= Trivia *The idea of Dante using Yamato has been demonstrated before Devil May Cry 4 and without Dark Slayer Style. For example, when Dante and Vergil were battling Arkham together, Dante and Vergil temporarily swapped each other's swords to impale their foe in the heart with both, until they gave their swords back to each other. *The name of this Style may be derived from the fact that the Yamato is not only dark-forged, but also possesses the will and power to divide and wipe out the darkness. Gallery DMC3 Dark Slayer Style1.jpg DMC3 Dark Slayer Style2.jpg DMC3 Dark Slayer Style3.jpg See also *Vergil *Yamato References es:Estilo del Asesino Oscuro Category:Styles Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4